The Truth Reveals
by Pochaki
Summary: Renge knows a secret from Haruhi...but how would this affect her relationship with the Host Club members, especially with Tamaki...!
1. Chapter 1

_I was actually planning to draw this fanfiction out as a doujinshi so I didn't write out too much details like most stories/fanfiction do. It's in the form of a 'dialouge' or 'script'. I'm so sorry if you find it hard to read it likes this. but it took me a while to reedit the whole thing since this editor doesn't support the symbols I used in the original word document... so if you find it hard to follow plz forgive me. I double checked it but since it was so long, I may miss out a few or two._

_**I wrote this actually last year so I don't know whether if a bit of the story makes sense to the current manga plot...if you find something ironic/doesn't makes sense, please let me know in your review, thanks!!** _

_-_

**A Tamaki x Haruhi Fanfiction**

"**The Truth Reveals"**

_Rated for Everyone. It's not that mushy! (or is it? XD) I've toned to like a normal Host Club story! - So Please enjoy! 3 _

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club story or the characters.

Legend

(words in this brackets means it's those 'outside' words characters say, like words 'out of the talking bubble' in the manga...)

_Words in italics included here means actions or sounds effects or a time_

--

As one will say, Cherry Blossoms blooms, Spring is the season of love. So how will this fit for the Ouran Host Club this time?

_Host club hours_

**Tamaki:** Don't you think starting school in Japan is a girl's dream come true?

**Girl:** umm…no why??

**Tamaki:** Because starting school in spring is like falling in to a new love and luckily, my new love starts with you, my Princess. _leans closer_

**Girl:** oh Tamaki. _blushes_

**Kaoru:** Hikaru…I had a horrible nightmare yesterday…I dreamt that you're going to fall in love with a new girl—I mean a guy…or maybe it was a girl- in our new class today…I…

**Hikaru**: wha?!..There's no way I can ever do that to you…because no one could ever replace you, Kaoru.

**Girls:** Eeeee!!

**Hunny:** ow, oww…Takashi I accidentally trip on the floor when I was going to school today…and look…I sob got a bruise…._sob …._

**Mori:** ….. here. _hands him a Sakura_ ….. Flowers can heal one's heart and bring happiness….

**Hunny:** smiles Thank-you, Takashi!! I feel so much better now vv

**Girls**: Awww! vvv

**Kyoya:** hmm…looks like the host club's first day of this school year is going pretty well…but…something's still missing here….oh, where is Haruhi?.

_Pant Pant_

**Haruhi:** Just great I totally forgot about the host club today. (I can't believe the Twins didn't even remind me; they were in my class!) I got carried away at how much more studying I have to do this new year ( second year now) and…

_opens the door to Music Room 3_

**Kyoya:** Welcome back Haruhi. _smiles_

**Haruhi:** Eh?! (just Kyoya?!)….(why do I feel a very evil aura around Kyoya?..Well, it's not that it hasn't been there before but- it's even much stronger this time!! XD)

**Kyoya:** Everything was going smoothly today…but because of YOU, to my calculations, _brings out a calculator._ We had lost about 15 of our customers and 20 percent of our profit. (Because they requested you). …so this means that you ought to pay back what you missed. Understood? _black aura suddenly appears_

**Haruhi:** ….NO!! Not the "I-owe-the-host-club a debt deal" again! (this is like a double nightmare of last year's first day!!...XD)

**Tamaki:** oh Mom—how you are being so harsh on our daughter. I mean a brand new school year just got started and already you are scaring her with a heart attack…Dad will amend this for you, Haruhi. _sobs_

**Haruhi:** _sigh _no…I'm okay. It really was my fault this time. (And can you please stop calling me your daughter? --" It's not that I cared what you call me but I don't want other people to misunderstand us, and also it's getting pretty old now…)

**Kyoya:** ahem so now Haruhi…calculator because of what you have brought the host club the past few years (overall: 20 up on customers, 35 up in revenue) could not possibly be pull down by today's fault, I'll go easy on you just this one time. still evil aura – maybe it's a bit smaller this time?! All you need to do is to stay behind and clean up today's mess- Tada!!- (Room's a huge mess because today the host club had a huge party to celebrate the first day of school.)

**Haruhi:** …okay. _sigh _(at least this is a better deal than last time…or is it?)

**Tamaki:** Oh Haruhi, want me to help you out??_ pity eyes_

**Kyoya:** Tamaki, you stay out of this…Let's go…

(Looks like they switched roles for the time being… )

_A sad music of when parents got separated from their child starts playing._

(Note: if you're wondering where the others are, they left right after the party ")

_Haruhi is still cleaning up 'Music Room 3'_

**Haruhi**:… maybe I should change back to some casual clothing (she bought it just in case…XD). I really don't want to get the schools uniform to be dirty just after the first day of school…. (it'll just put another burden on me --") …besides, there's no one here at this hour at host club, so I'll…

_a distant footstep can be heard_

**Voice:** uhh…these books are really heavy…why do I have to carry them anyways? Besides, shouldn't' the class president be doing this instead of me?? _sigh…._

_saw there's still lights in Music Room 3…_

(Huh?? Is the host club still going on at this hour it's about 6 o'clock now…hmm…maybe I should take a look…I mean I still haven't ask Kyoya his timetable this year yet 3 maybe there could be some time he's off that I can see him (besides in the host club). I just hope he's not gone…I'll just put these books here and…)

_opens the door a little_

Whoa….what a mess (it seems like Haruhi's cleaning isn't too productive or maybe there's just too much for one person to handle, especially if one's a girl! XD)

Umm…hello??...anybody here??...

**Haruhi (still changing):** …wha?? Did I hear someone?? Who could that be…?! It sounded like…?!

**Voice:** hey…is someone in there?? Kyo…. peaks at the door 0o

**Haruhi**:…..!! RENEGE?!

Haruhi is just about to put on her casual clothing but Renege saw her bra…?!

**Renege:** Ha-haaa--Haruhi?! What are you…?! Omg! /

**Haruhi**: ….uh…please don't yell! I can explain

Haruhi is in her casual boyish clothing and Renege finally clams down

**Renege:** …Haruhi….you…..you lied….you lied to all of us……no wait…..the host club members knew, right?

**Haruhi:** …yeah. They were the one ones who help me kept it a secret….I'm truly sorry about this but I really didn't mean to turn out this way….tells her story to Renege

**Renege:** oh…so you are owing the host club?...

**Haruhi**… well sorta (not a lot right now)...to tell you the truth, it doesn't really feel this way to me….because we've been through so much together, they're like my good friends now…and….oh! Please, I will be appreciated if you won't tell anyone about today…will you please keep it a secret for me too?

**Renege:** …of course, Haruhi! turns her back to Haruhi haha, you can count on me! …(Or NOT! evil face + aura.)

**Haruhi:** (whew that was close) goes back to cleaning…

**Renege:** (That was too embarrassing to know!...I've actually been tricked to think that I am fantasizing to fall in love with a cute guy but it turns out that she really is a GIRL?? I can't let her play these tricks to the other girls with her innocent appearances)

_She doesn't believe her story about the debt thing_

This is gonna be pay back time for messing around a girl's feelings- Haruhi Fujioka.

On top of that, she even has a closer relationship with Kyoya too (the way she says 'we've been through so much together, they're like my good friends now' I'm sick of hearing that. .

You'll DOUBLE pay for this!!... This line sounds so familiar??...

(Special Note: I know that Bossa Nova also know her secret..but to take into account that Haruhi said that she didn't really care if he tells on her or not-- this doesn't really makes sense to me. I don't really get why Bisco made her said that in the manga (vol 8) though, it's pretty big problem if it were to leak out, I think. You can later see why in my story later…)

Ouran High School: At school next day

**Girl:** Hey did you hear that? Haruhi Fujioka is actually a GIRL!!

**Girl #2:** Ehh?! THE Haruhi from the Host club? 0o You're kidding me right?

**Girl #3:** Well, I heard from someone that they heard someone else says that someone accidentally saw her changing and…

_people mumbling_

_The Twins steps into the classroom_

**Twins:** Hey, what's with all the commotion?

**Girl #2:** hmm….Kaoru, Hikaru? You guys knew right?...

**Twins:** Knew about what??

**Girl #2:** well…knew about Haruhi is actually a girl, right?...

**Twins:** …WHAT??

**Kaoru: **heh heh eh…where in the world did you get that information from?

**Girl #2:** umm…you see…everyone's in the class is talking about it…I couldn't believe myself either…so that's why I wanted to make sure and ask an actual host club member to find out if it's really true….

**Twins:** haha… of course not, it's not true!! We would have known too if she was a girl like way earlier. Hahahahahaha…

**Kaoru (whispers to Hikaru**): This is bad, Hikaru, If this keeps up, everyone will definatelly gets suspicious and found out the truth….what should we do?

**Hikaru (whispered back):** Report to Milord Immediately!!

_Twins comes charging into Music Room 3_

**Twins:** Milord, Urgent Message….!!

**Tamaki:** I know.

**Twins:** …You Know?! _shocked_

**Tamaki:** Yes, I know.

**Twins:** (to confirm) Are you sure that what you know is what we are going to tell you?!

**Tamaki:** YES! Confirmative!! Because the life of Haruhi's staying at the Host Clubs rides on this!!

**Twins:** …wow. We never knew 'gossip' (they started to use common's folk language lately.. ") can be lead so quickly…

**Hunny**: …will we not see Haru anymore?_ cries_

**Mori:** … don't worry… things will be fine…._ (slightly smiling? )_

**Hunny**: ..ha? Really?... thanks Takashi!

**Twins:** Yo Hunny! You shouldn't take Mori's expression too seriously…like he's always like this -- no expression? even when things are going wrong or not.

**Hunny:** what do you mean?

**Twins whispering:** In this situation, he's actually really scared, panicking right now points- see what I mean?

**Hunny:** oh…Takashi?...wait up…where are you going?...

(He's actually down because Hunny didn't see through his feelings like he expected him to be like before.)

_So now how does Host Club Hours look like this time?_

**Kyoya: **hmm…on the contrary, this isn't what my calculations had predicted….

**Twins:** Not even ONE single customer…

We thought that everyone didn't take this seriously and just forgot what had happened but… wow, what a 'let's all forget it all happened' plan they thought it'll work…. XD

the reason? Girl: I can't believe that Haruhi is a girl…why is she working at the Host Club anyways…wait a minute…what if we all have been tricked by the host club…."Host Club All Girls." WORST case scenario ever. XD okay, I don't want to explain any further.

_10 minutes later still no customer…..and no sight of Haruhi…_

_Tamaki is_ _looking really worried_…..!!

**Hunny:** Tama-chan? …where are you going??

**Tamaki:** ….to find Haruhi!...

_Tamaki rushes out the hallway but bumps into someone…._

**Tamaki:** ….sorry….uh…haa…Haruhi?!...

(Haruhi is wearing the Ouran's girl's outfit)

**Tamaki:…**wha….why are you wearing like this….?? _blushes_

**Haruhi:** sorry that I didn't told you guys before but….I want to quit the Host Club….

**Tamaki**….!!...you say that again and I'll…..

**Haruhi:** …it's too late…I've already apologize to everyone in class….because of me, I've hurt the Host Club's image and this is at least what I can do to bring an end to this…

FLASHBACK

(Haruhi: Everyone…it's true that I am a girl…and I'm sorry if I deceived many girls out there but I really didn't mean to…it wasn't the Host Club fault that they kept it a secret…it was my fault for breaking in that day…it was the only way for me to repay them…and so I hope everyone can forgive the Host Club….)

End of Flashback

(Note: btw, she knows it was Renege who started it...but she didn't blame her. )

**Tamaki:** ….Haruhi…but it wasn't really your fault….why….I….

**Haruhi:** …really….I'm alright tears in her eyes …..oh and if you ever need me for anything you can always come see me at class…..I…._sob_….I have to go home now…bye….

**Tamaki:** ………

-


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**-**

**Haruhi:** )sigh what a day I had today….but was I doing the right thing?...why am I so selfish- I don't want to hurt the Host Club yet I don't want to leave them…)

_opens the door at her house_

**Haruhi:** …..what's this?...DAD?! what are you doing here??...at this hour, shouldn't you be at work??

**Haruhi's dad:** Haruhi….I quit my job today….. (In a less feminine tone)

**Haruhi:** whaa?? why?? …what's going on??

**Dad:** No more makeup like this takes off his wig and rubbing off his face

**Haruhi:** Dad! …what's wrong with you today?...

**Dad:** I heard….all about you…and the host club…

**Haruhi**…..!! Dad…I can explain….

**Dad:** …I'm not mad at you Haruhi,….and you don't have to hid it any longer…the truth is always the reality we have to face….you really are naïve…. Do you think you can hide working at the Host Club forever? Even if you do, everyone's going to find out sooner or later….and so because of you, I had learned myself a valuable lesson too….I can't cross-dress like this forever…I am a father, and I should become what a father really is, inside and outside….sorry Haruhi, I was being a disgrace to you all this time…..

**Haruhi:** Dad….

**Dad:** …as for you Haruhi…you'll have to be an innocent girl from now on. My little girl. Come here to daddy.

**Haruhi:** … I am. Dad. I won't be lying to anyone anymore. I've already explained to everyone that I won't be working at Host Club….I…

**Dad:** No…not only that…I want you to move as far away from the Host Club as you can.

**Haruhi:** …..!! wha?? What do you mean by that? …you can't possibly mean….you can't….why??…but…..

**Dad:** no 'buts'…let's go….

The Next Day at Ouran High

_Note: The Host Club is back to normal now- of course Tamaki had already told to the Host Club about Haruhi's leaving_

**Tamaki:** ….This must be Haruhi's classroom….heart skipped a beat probably seeing Haruhi in the Ouran High Girl's dress.

_slides open the door_

**Twins:** oh, what a surprise. It's Milord.

**Tamaki:** hey, where's Haruhi? Isn't she in your class?

**Twins:** well yeah…but we didn't see her all day today…

**Tamaki:** really?...even if she didn't visit the Host Club I thought she will be in class…that's weird….

The Next Day at School

_opens the door_

**Tamaki:** Haruhi!!

**Twins:** ….she's not here.

**Tamaki:** wha? Again? …do you know where she is-??

**Twins:** …nope. Come back tomorrow….

The Next Day at School 

(Tamaki is about to open the door….but the Twins is a step faster and opens the door instead….)

**Twins:** Milord, she's not here! ….we gotta go now……laterz.

**Tamaki:** ….Hold it right there, you two!! Something's smells fishy here-- did you two hid her somewhere to play??...hmm??

**Twins:** sigh no we didn't…..we seriously don't know why she hasn't come to school these past few days….sorry, but we really need to rush to our next class. See you at the Host Club…

**Tamaki:** ….Haruhi…..

Tamaki is standing in front of Haruhi's house

**Tamaki (talking to himself):** ….I wonder why Haruhi's haven't been coming to school lately….could it be that she is actually mad at us for pulling her into this mess in the first place?….maybe it was all my fault for letting her work here….I can't help but to remember how emotionally she was talking to me that day…..we have hurt her so deeply…..I ….really….what should I say to her?...and how….oh…here goes nothing…..rings the doorbell ……

_ding dong ….ding dong…….ding dong………_

_(No reponse)_

**Tamaki:** huh? She's not home? That's weird…..sigh……

Tamaki is out looking spacey at the sea…

**Tamaki (thinking to himself):** ….Haruhi….where are you?…..I missed you so much…..I wonder what you are doing right now….I really want to see you again….I….blushed

**Voice:** ….Tamaki??...

_Tamaki turns around and look_

**Tamaki:** …….Haruhi?!...

(Haruhi is wearing a fashionable pink dress. )

_Tamaki is blushing soooo red. XD_

**Tamaki**:…. Uh…umm…I…you….what……doing….here?

**Haruhi:** …..oh…you want to ask me why I wasn't at school right?

_Tamaki nods. + blush._

**Haruhi:** well…my dad took a few days off this week and…..

**Tamaki:** ……_still blushing……_

**Haruhi:** …..and…..a tear appeared in her eyes …..he wanted…to help …me look for application to be accepted to a ….a…..new school……

**Tamaki:** …..!! …………….?? ….but why….all so sudden?? Was it something we…did?...

**Haruhi:** ….no…it's not you're fault….I've never blamed you guys in the first place anyways.Besides, at first, even you didn't even know I was a girl…it was all my fault for lying…to everyone….and I know I have to suffer the consequences…..

**Tamaki:** ………

**Haruhi:** ……remember I told you about that I want to be a lawyer in the future? Well, I realize I will never become a good lawyer if the lawyer herself is also the liar… I can never forgive myself for the people I have hurt at Ouran…so maybe it's for the best if I move out to somewhere a bit….you know just to calm down things a bit more….and besides, the new school I apply to-- they have a really awesome lawyer entry program…..and with Ouran's requirement, I couldn't possibly move up to their program (or get that scholarship) even after I quit the Host Club and study as much as I can Ouran's kind of strict about this program anyways ……………

**Tamaki:** ………

_opens his mouth but couldn't even say a word ..._

**Haruhi:** …. Well….even though we may not see each other often like we used to….I'll never forget you guys….and especially you, Tamaki…..From the first day meeting you, I had learned many things for myself and I'm truly happy that I had met you here at Ouran….smiles

**Tamaki:** …..Ha--

_still can't say a word_

**Voice:** …Haruhi??...where are you?? It's time we go back—

**Haruhi:** oh, that's my dad. " well, I gotta go now or else I'll be in big trouble if my dad finds us here….goodbye head lowered…a tear dropped from her face ….. _Running away from the direction of Tamaki…_

_There is quite a distance between Haruhi and Tamaki now_

Tamaki is just staring into space……and suddenly he closes his eyes, a tear dropped down from his face, and the words came bursting very clear from his mouth:

**Tamaki:** ….NOO HARUHI!! PLEASE DON'T GO!! …………………

Suddenly, Everything's gone black and Tamaki founds himself lying on his bed…..

**Tamaki:** …wha—what was that….it was all a dream, right? But it all seems so real….her voice, her tears…..I….Haruhi…..how come I couldn't speak to you back then….there's something deep inside my heart that I haven't told you yet…..and at that moment….when you turned your back towards me…my heart suddenly ached …and my faces feels so hot….and……I….

**Tamaki's house**

**Maid #1:** oh…I wonder if Master Tamaki would be alright….

**Maid #2:** hmm…from my experiences, I think he is Lovesick!

**Maid #3:** Eeeehh?! Is it true? You mean he finally has met the Princess of his dream but doesn't realize his true feelings for her?? How sweet!! Eeee!! 33

**Maid #4: **hear this you guys, when he was sleeping, he kept mumbling 'Haruhi…don't go….don't leave me….I…"

**Maid #5:** Poor Master Tamaki….do you think we should help him out….??

**Voice:** ….Help him on what?

**Maids:** EEeeee!! Don't scare us like that!! (What are you guys doing here? how did you guys sneak in anyways?)

**Twins:** oh. We're sorry if you think we are eavesdropping…

**Maid #1:** well…you didn't really hear the whole thing right?

**Twins:** of course not, we just came.

**Kyoya:** I heard that Tamaki fell unconscious during broad daylight (it was reported from my men to be like this; one of them saw the whole thing ….)

**Hunny:** I'm sooo worry about Tama-chan He doesn't seem to be his normal self lately….I wondered why…..

**Mori:** …..Haruhi.

**Hunny:** …eh? Takashi did you just say 'Haruhi'? …..oh…what you meant is….

(Hunny finally reads his mind correct this time )

**Twins, Hunny (w/ Mori + Kyoya in the background):** Milord is LOVESICK!!

(Over Haruhi!!)

**Kaoru: **…hey Hikaru…you okay?

**Hikaru:** …. Wha?...yeah…I'm fine…

**Kaoru:** ………

**Maid:** oh you guys going already??

**Twins:** yeah….besides, there's no point in staying here anyways…we can't do much help for Tamaki this time….

**Hunny:** that's right, he has to come to his senses and realize his true feelings himself…right Takashi?

**Mori:** ……

**Kyoya:** …yes…that's right…

**Hikaru:** hey Kyoya, what are you doing over there talking on the phone for?...

**Kyoya:** …oh it's nothing. Let's go.

_Kyoya thinking to himself:_ Tamaki, this is all I can do to help you now….but you got to make a note to yourself later that you better repay me double- no triple- back, you hear that?!

(wow…what a devil's plan. XD )

since this matter rides on your love life, to my calculations, it is approximately about 70 of your lifetime. So…hehe

20 minutes later after the group left

_huff huff_

**Voice:** ….I got to hurry…..what if he found out I sneaked out from the bedroom?!...

**Maid #4:** Oh! Who are you?

**Voice:** …umm…is this Tamaki Suoh's mansion?

**Maid #4:** well, yes, that's right….and who might you be?

**Voice:** oh sorry about being so rude. I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I'm a friend of Tamaki's…I heard about he fell unconscious today…I was worried and want to visit him…is this not a good time to…??

**Maid #4:** so you're THE Haruhi Master Tamaki was mumbling about in his dreams?!…. Hehe. It's my pleasure to meet our future princess like this!! _shake hands _

**Haruhi:** ….uh…huh?.

**Maid #4:** well, don't just stand there…come in, please do come in…I'm sure Master Tamaki would LOVE to see you here.

Tamaki's Room

**Haruhi:** ….Tamaki?

**Tamaki:** ….oh….whose there?...I….wha?! ………._blushed_…..Haruhi?!...

**Haruhi:** umm…yea….sorry to visit you at a time like this…but I heard you fell unconscious right after I left…I got so worried when I picked up a phone call from Kyoya's men…. "

**Tamaki:** _…..blushed_…umm….

**Haruhi:** ….If it was my fault that had made you like this-- I'm truly sorry….I know I shouldn't have said those things back then--it must have hurt you a lot….but don't worry, you guys could always come see me at my new school or maybe I can come visit you guys at the Host Club once in a while too….so don't be sad, okay?? /

**Tamaki:** …..Haruhi…it's not that…I …want….say ….

**Haruhi:** ….??

**Tamaki**:…..there's something….I want to….tell you….but I don't…don't know….how to explain it…..I…._cough_

**Haruhi:** ….whoa you gotta take it easy…. grabs him and smiles sweetly.

**Tamaki:** his face turns completely bright red XD

AHhhh!! NO!! Haa--harru--hi—Don--Don't come any—closer!!….I --I …….._can hear his own heart beat thumping…./_

**Haruhi:** uh…okay….but, Tamaki, do you think I should call the maids?? (shouldn't there be at least one maid in your room, like doing services? How I come I can't even see one here? Strange….)

(Reason the maids are all standing outside of Tamaki's room peering inside and seeing the whole scene. Hehehehe…./ )

**Tamaki:** ….Haruhi….it's okay…..umm….don't….go…. _blushed_

**Haruhi:** huh?...sure. but I can only stay a bit longer, but not too long cuz my dad will find out I sneaked out to see you. Haha. ….

**Tamaki:** ……_smiles blushing….._

-- 5 minutes of Silence--

(Haruhi looks around Tamaki's room: hmm…is it just me or did his room got a bit different than the last time we visited him? (vol. 9 ) I guess rich people like to renovate their mansions once in a while….)

_(Anyways, Tamaki is like really staring at Haruhi now….. )_

**Haruhi (noticed Tamaki staring at her ):** …….?? Uhh…Is there something on my face??...

**Tamaki:** …..blush….umm….no….I just want to…..you….do you really think I……

**Haruhi:** ……?? Something you want to ask me?? …..

**Tamaki:** …. Haruhi…..am I….like your father? ……blush……….

**Haruhi:** …..wha??--hahaha…chuckles…..are you still reffering us, the host club members, those family names again? Haha…well I mean at first, I found it funny to hear but then I got used it since we are "like" a family- we've been through so many things together—however, to find that you are still referring yourself as my father now….well….I don't really think so because you see, I already have a father. /

**Tamaki:** …..!! ….then….what am I….to you?...blush /

**Haruhi:** Tamaki, you are a great friend to me. smiles

**Tamaki:** …a great friend….I see….but….then why….my heart….still…..ache….

**Haruhi (looks at the time):** oh no!! …sorry Tamaki, I gotta go now or else my dad will…!!.

_Tamaki suddenly grabs her hand…._

**Haruhi:** ….huh??...

**Tamaki:** …..Haruhi…can you ….stay with me …a bit …longer??.._. (blushes)_

**Haruhi:** ….umm….I'd like to but if I don't leave now…I'll….

_Haruhi accidentally trips off from her shoes cuz Tamaki was still grabbing her when she wanted to move her legs…_

_And she fell…….to…_

**Haruhi:** oww oww……I'm so sorry, Tamaki. Are you okay?...

**Tamaki:** …..blushed ….yea…I'm fine….haha……but you were quite…heavy on me though…..

**Haruhi:** ….hey!…it was an accident and……?? Wha--??…..umm…Tamaki??...what are you doing?...

_Tamaki puts his hand on her shoulders_

_(Tamaki looked right into Haruhi's eyes. Their faces are now like 5 cm away. /)_

**Haruhi (thinking to herself):** (……_slightly blushed_ ……whaa?? What just happened? …..umm….why is he starring me like this for?...and what's with those eyes of his….they're like…..so different from before…)

**Tamaki:** …….blushed ……Haruhi….can….you…….come…..a bit……closer?...I want to tell….you…..I……

**Haruhi:** …..aaaahhhhhhh!! Tamaki--wha --whaaaa areee….you doing?? _blush_

**Tamaki:** …..uh….I'm sorry…Haruhi….I…..blushed

**Haruhi:** ……I—I--rea- really …..gottt--gotta--uh…--go now!!...see ya!! _rushes out the door like an airplane……………_

**Haruhi (thinking):** …Hey, what was that all about?! …..Tamaki…he was…..didn't my heart skipped a bit back then...and why was I blushing so hard for??...oh!! I shouldn't be thinking about this right now…I gotta hurried back home!! …./

**Tamaki (at his bed):** ….Haruhi…..now I truly understand….all I really wanted to say to you was….."I liked you a lot". (Not as a 'father'! ) _blushed ………._

-

_Now that Tamaki has finally realized his true feelings for Haruhi…Can he really confess his love to her??...And how does Haruhi feels about Tamaki now? _

_Stay tuned for the next final chapter-- "Sakura Kiss"!! _


End file.
